1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, methods thereof, and a computer readable medium recording methods thereof, in which a gain determined for the photographing device is used to correct a luminance level of an image signal and after the gain is used, noise of the image signal is reduced based on the gain used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing devices are manufactured in a general semiconductor manufacturing process. An irregular doping level in the semiconductor manufacturing process may cause a defect in the photographing device. The defect may generate noise and deteriorate an image quality. Accordingly, different manufactured digital camera may generate an image signal having different luminance levels under the same luminance condition. Therefore, there is a need in the art to correct the luminance levels generated by photographing devices.